Principal Investigator: Graf, Karen Abstract Home schools represent an underserved market that is rapidly expanding in the United States, and there are currently only a limited number of products for middle school life science specifically tailored for this segment of the student population. EDVOTEK, the applicant organization believes the opportunity provided by this market is significant and will continue to grow;it affords a unique business opportunity for the company and is a logical extension of its current business. The proposed products to be researched in this Phase II SBIR are "hands- on" health-related and life science-related experiments designed to stimulate science interest and self-directed student research. In this Phase II project, the company will research twenty stand-alone experiments ("Science Path Accelerators" or "SciPacs(tm)") or five clusters of four experiments related to a single science concept (Sci4Pacs(tm)). The SciPac(tm) product line will emphasize current biology and technology concepts for middle school and introductory biology students that personally impact students'daily lives;these products will also be specifically designed for home and traditional school use, as well as for community science centers and museums. Science activities in all proposed SciPacs(tm) and Sci4Pacs(tm) will be evaluated for safety, shelf life, and affordability for parents and teachers to incorporate as teaching resources. A new advisory board with established expertise in education assessment will strongly complement the company's existing strength in science education, manufacturing and marketing. Specifically, we will rigorously assess whether the proposed products allow for increased science interest and achievement of National Science Education Standards. As science and technology are pillars of our society that maintain our current standard of life (and that of generations to come), the company strongly believes that "hands-on" life science experiments for students ages 10 to 15 will play a significant role in developing interest and comprehension of science, with direct impact on our society. Continued early introduction to science might also stimulate career opportunities for young students that in turn, will have a positive influence on the economic development and public health of our Nation. Page 1 Principal Investigator: Graf, Karen Narrative Our Nation is a highly industrialized society and science-based education is critical to maintain our leadership in the world. With globalization and the inevitable continued export of lower skilled manufacturing jobs, future careers for our citizens will require improved mastery of science and technology. Shortages of scientists and engineers will result in continued high technology job losses to other nations. Early and sustained science education will provide noteworthy societal benefits, including scientifically literate future voters. One can anticipate that continued early introduction to science might also stimulate career opportunities for young science students, which in turn, will have a positive impact on the economic development of our Nation. Page 1